Radio Call
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Clarke and Madi return to Eden after leaving Bellamy behind. Everyone there is pissed at Clarke for abandoning Bellamy. Madi feels guilty and that night sneaks out to rescue Bellamy. Clarke goes after her the next morning. On the way Clarke, overcome with emotions, radios Bellamy, thinking he will not hear her.


_**SUMMARY: Clarke and Madi return to Eden after leaving Bellamy behind. Everyone there is pissed at Clarke for abandoning Bellamy. Madi feels guilty and that night sneaks out to rescue Bellamy. Clarke goes after her the next morning. On the way Clarke, overcome with emotions, radios Bellamy, thinking he will not hear her.**_

 _ **The last episode shocked me and killed me a little bit. The angst was through the roof! So here is my little story…takes place after Madi and Clarke leave. For my story I am going to pretend Polis and Eden are a bit closer…maybe like a day and a half walk.**_

Clarke stared at Madi as she slept. She watched as her chest moved up and down. The people she had waited for the past six years all hated her for abandoning Bellamy. Bellamy, the person who she had missed most over the past six years, the person that kept her sane and kept her alive until she met Maddie was probably dead. She let out a loud sigh and leaned back in her chair.

Just as she started to let her eyes close Echo came storming in, she had not been at camp with the others when Clarke and Maddi returned.

"You left him there?!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Echo, please." Clarke said as she stood up. "Maddi is asleep."

"I don't care. How could you do that to him? He would do anything for you. He would protect you with his life and you just leave him to be executed!"

"He put Maddi's life in danger." Clarke said. Her teeth were clenched and she tried the best she could to not let her face show any emotion.

Echo scoffed. "Bellamy wouldn't put a child's life in danger. Let alone your child's."

"Well…he did."

"Echo!"

Clarke didn't recognize the voice coming from a few feet away but Echo turned toward the door for a moment then looked back at Clarke before leaving.

Clarke rubbed her hands up and down her face a couple times before walking over to check on Madi. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her face before going back to her chair.

Clarke closed her eyes for what she thought was a few moments but when she woke it was bright and noisy just outside her door. As soon as her eyes opened she glanced over to Madi's bed and saw that it was empty. She didn't think much of it at first, they were in a new place and she knew how curious that girl could be.

Clarke went to the small table to grab her sketch book but stopped when she noticed a note on top of it.

 _Clarke,_

 _I know one day you will regret leaving Bellamy behind. I know how much he means to you. I know you think he is already dead but I don't believe Octavia would just kill her brother so easily. I can save him. Please don't worry about me._

 _I love you,_

 _Madi_

Clarke shook her head and tossed the letter back on the table. She had no idea when Madi had left, she could have been several hours ahead by now but Clarke had to go after her. She grabbed her pack and some water and headed for Polis. She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going. Most everyone hated her at the moment…not that she could really blame them. She had left a member of their family behind to die.

Clarke walked all day without resting. The sun had set and it was just starting to get really dark. Clarke was exhausted and knew she should try to get some rest, she had no idea what she would face when she got to Polis and needed to be prepared. She tossed and turned most of the night. She knew she wasn't going to get much rest. She had no idea if Madi was safe or not. And to be honest she was scared to get there and find out Bellamy was dead. Clarke laid there for a couple more hours before she finally sat up. She grabbed her pack and pulled out her old piece of crap radio. She ran her finger over the button before finally pushing it.

"Bellamy." The moment his name left her mouth tears filled her eyes. She knew the possibility of him being alive was extremely low never mind actually hearing this but it was just something she had to do, just like when she called him for 2,199 days with no answer. "Bellamy," She started again. "I'm sorry." She barely got out the words. Tears now poured from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy." She repeated as she shook her head. "I just had to get Madi out of there. I know that you thought she would be safe but I just couldn't take that chance. And now you're…" She shook her head again, she couldn't even say the word.

 _ **MEANWHILE AT POLIS…**_

Madi arrived at Polis in record time. It was pitch black, her plan was to find Harper and Monty then take a few people at a time and make them see that she is now the true commander before going to find and rescue Bellamy.

"Madi? What are you doing here?" Harper asked.

"That was fast." Madi said more to herself than them. "I am here to rescue Bellamy."

"Where is Clarke?" Monty asked.

Madi's eyes darted around the dark room. "She…is back in Eden."

Harper crossed her arms over her chest. "She doesn't know you are here, does she?"

"I am sure she knows by now." Madi said with a small smile.

"Madi Bellamy is locked up. He is fighting in the arena first thing in the morning."

Madi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I was worried I may be too late." She paused. "I have the flame. All I have to do is prove to everyone that I am the commander now and they won't follow Octavia anymore."

Monty took a step closer to her. "Octavia will have you locked up the moment she knows you are here. You won't have a chance."

"I have to try. I can't just let Bellamy die."

Monty and Harper look at each other. Both were a little stunned that this little girl who didn't even know them was willing to risk her life to save Bellamy. But then again, Clarke did raise her.

"What do you need us to do?" Harper asked with a smile.

Harper and Monty discreetly brought a couple guards to Madi at a time so she could speak with. Most were quick to bow to the new heada only a couple took some time to convince. Once Madi had ten followers she decided that was at least enough to sneak Bellamy out of his cell. She knew she would need more people but she wanted to free Bellamy as soon as possible.

There were two guards guarding Bellamy's cell door. Madi's mini army took them out in no time and got the door open. Madi ran in first.

"Bellamy!" She cried as she ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"

"Madi, what are you doing here? Where is Clarke?"

"I am here to rescue you." She said with a confident smile. "And Clarke…well my guess is she is on her way here right now."

"You came here alone?"

Madi nodded. "Harper and Monty helped me put together a small army." She paused. "We should go somewhere more secure. We need to figure out a way to get everyone else to follow me without Octavia knowing.

Madi, Bellamy, Harper, Monty and their mini grounder army made their way to a room on the second floor of the bunker. Madi placed her pack on the long table and took a seat at the head.

"Bellamy."

Everyone's eyes shot to the desk in the corner of the room where a radio sat. It was quiet for a few second; no one's eyes left the radio. Madi could have sworn she heard Clarke sniffle.

"Bellamy." Clarke began again. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she was quiet for another few seconds.

As much as Madi wanted to stay and hear what Clarke had to say to Bellamy she knew this was private. She got up and jestered for her small army to follow her. Reluctantly Monty and Harper followed too.

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy. I just had to get Madi out of there. I know you thought she would be safe but I just couldn't take that chance and now you're…"

Bellamy walked over to the radio and sat down at the desk.

"I hate myself for never letting you know just how important you are to me…but in my defense we were always a little busy with saving everyone." She let out a fake laugh. She was quiet for a few seconds but she still had her finger over the button. "I told you that Madi was the reason I survived and that was true but it was you that kept me alive. I radioed you every single day for 2, 199 days. Bellamy until Madi came along you were the most important person to me. Having Madi take the flame was smart. I am sorry I couldn't see that before but you know how mama bears are." She paused again this time not trying to conceal her crying. "I know you have your new family and I know that Madi and I aren't a part of that but…I love you Bellamy and I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. I will regret leaving you behind for the rest of my life."

Bellamy wiped the few tears off his cheek before pressing the button so he could let her know he was there.

"Clarke." When there was no response he tried again, louder this time. "Clarke."

 _ **BACK TO CLARKE…**_

Clarke couldn't believe that she was actually listening to his voice. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah." He responded immediately. "I'm okay. I am sure you know by now, but Madi is here. She broke me out with the help of Monty and Harper." He paused. "She is safe."

"I'm glad you are both safe. So, what is going on, fill me in."

"Madi has a mini army helping her, about ten people. We are working on how to get more without Octavia realizing."

"I should be there in about four hours."

"We should have more than doubled Madi's army by then so we should be able to bring you in."

"Okay."

"And Clarke, I promise I will keep her safe. I will protect Madi with my life."

"I know you will." She paused. "And Bellamy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you are alive."

Bellamy let out a small laugh. "See you soon."

Clarke made her way to Polis as quickly as she could. The first people she saw were Indra, Monty and Harper. She smiled immediately but still proceeded with caution just in case it was a trap. Harper ran over and pulled Clarke in for a hug.

"Madi did it. Everyone is following her. Octavia is locked up in a cell."

"Already?" She asked as she pulled away."

Harper smiled "She did great. She reminds me a lot of you."

Clarke smiled then gave Monty a hug and smiled and nodded at Indra. As she was pulling away from Monty she saw Bellamy come out of the bunker. Without a word she ran over to him.

Bellamy noticed her running towards him and smiled. He left the small group of people and jogged in her direction. When they reached each other Clarke threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered over and over.

"Stop." He said pulling her against him even tighter. "You already apologized." Bellamy heard her sniffle. He reluctantly pulled away from her and moved his hands to the side of her face. "And just so you know…you and Madi are absolutely part of my family. Please don't ever think for one second you aren't." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Come on." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling into his side. "Let's go see Madi."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed my story! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it! Thank you!**_


End file.
